Metallized components are ubiquitous. Components are commonly metallized for aesthetic, structural, conductive, and/or corrosion resistance purposes. Related processes for metallizing components include painting, dipping, electroplating, electroless plating, spraying, sputtering, and laser activation. Processes for metallizing components are typically directed at uniformly coating the component. Non-metallized portions of the component are typically the result of uncontrollable variation, which is indicative of an unsuccessful process and therefore such partially metallized components are typically discarded.
Additionally, related processes for metallizing components are typically limited to line-of-sight coverage of the component. For instance, related metallizing processes may be limited to metallizing only external surfaces of the component. Additionally, related metallizing processes may be restricted to components having limited sizes and geometries (e.g., related metallizing techniques may be limited to the two-dimensional coating of flat components, such as circuit boards). Thus, related metallizing processes may be suitable only for components having limited sizes and architectures.